Undertale: The Kung Fu Pacifist
by Sona Dreemurr
Summary: A teenage orphan name Yasuko Fujimoto tries to find Frisk near Mt. Ebott, but a surprise was waiting for her and travels to a different universe filled with anthropomorphic animals to find peace within everyone and show "MERCY".Will she have enough "Determination" to prove herself to overcome her past of self-doubt and not commit violence? (I'm updating the chapters and revising.)


This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope everyone enjoy this story. I have been thinking and planing in the process still. I have to thank Animation Universe 2005 for inspiration to create my own.

* * *

New Person, New Beginning

By: Richard

Prologue

It has been hours since Frisk disappearance from Mt. Ebott. No one seems to care about Frisk at all, expect for one teenager. Their name is Yasuko Fujimoto. Yasuko had been friends for a while with Frisk since they both have the same mind set, a Pacifist. They both usually have fun once in a while, even Yasuko used to teach Frisk certain things about the outside world that maybe impossible for a kid to handle. She even dresses like Frisk so they look like siblings. However, today, Yasuko has been worried about them. They haven't come back since they went up to Mt. Ebott. Yasuko finished all of her errands as a soon as possible and told the caretakers that she will be back before dark. She grabbed her purple striped sweater and a flashlight to head on out to find Frisk. There was a trail that leads straight up to Mt. Ebott and followed the road.

'Where are you Frisk? I hope you haven't gone too Far.', Yasuko thought and is worried.

She wondered if Frisk has followed the same path that Yasuko has taken, being a Pacifist and not harming anyone. Yasuko prays that they have been merciful and have not fought back in any way. At the end of the path comes across a cave. She entered the cave and turned on her flash light. She looked around and noticed there is a big hole and tends to avoid it. She looked for clues if there are any signs of Frisk. Upon the vines, she found a piece of clothing that got entangled, and looks of purple and blue.

'Frisk!', Yasuko thought. Yasuko looked down in the hole and see total darkness. She thought about it and wonders if she can find a way to come back through the vines. She used the same vine and tossed it down so it would make like a rope to climb up and down. She hates the fact that Frisk might be down there, but it is the only way to find them. "I'm coming for you Frisk."

She began to climb down unto the vine, while moving down she heard footsteps above her. She stopped for a second, and yelled to see if someone responded, "Hello? Is someone there?"

A voice calls from above and answered, "Yes. And I'm sorry to have this "cut short", but somewhere, from a different universe needs you."

Yasuko is utterly confused about what they meant by it, "What? Different Universe? What are yo-?"

She noticed the vine she is holding onto is loose and the mysterious figure is holding the vine with just one hand. "Wha-? No! Don't let go! I need this vine to get back up and I'm here to find Frisk."

The figure just stared with just a blue light lit from one of its eyes. "You will see Frisk again soon. As of now she is in good hands with good people. Frisk's journey of the Underground has ended, but now a new adventure begins for someone else. You! You must show everyone in the universe, "MERCY", to prove that violence is not the answer. Heck, you even showed Frisk to become a Pacifist."

Yasuko wonders how they know so much of Frisk, "Ugh! Well, I have a question for you, why do you know so much about Frisk, and importantly, Universe? What does that supposed to mean?"

The figure chuckled, "Like this." the fingers snapped from his other hand and from below, there is a portal that will lead her to the other Dimension. Yasuko freaks out looking below and freaks out and holds on to the vine even more.

"For the Frisk part… That is to be kept a secret. I want to see if you will be a true role model for Frisk, and if you prove yourself, I might bring you back to this world and possibly adopt you as well with Frisk and we can all be one big happy family."

Yasuko is still confused about all this happening, what did she ever do to deserve this… Yasuko thought about it for a second, if she can truly prove herself and the mysterious person about being a Pacifist, then she can finally have a family and see Frisk.

Yasuko looked up and asked a question before leaping themselves into the unknown world, "How do I know you will keep your promise?"

The figure looked at her for a few moments while the sound of the portal door was making whimsical sounds from below. He responded, "Trust me….." and lets go of the vine. "I don't know. But good luck and don't fail me."

Yasuko can see the figure growing smaller and smaller as she fell down into the portal door and closes right before her eyes. She closed her eyes and thought to herself that she must stay Determined in order to come back home, if she can have one and come back alive in one piece. 'I guess... this is a start for me. An actual start of becoming a Pacifist.'

Back at the cave, the figure began to wonder if Yasuko can become a step sister to Frisk. Frisk walks up to behind the cave and taps on the figure, asking if they have been sent to the other world. "yep. Hey frisk, want to do a little spying on someone? Perhaps we see some actual animals over there in that place." Frisk nods yes and agrees to wait the next day to start spying.

To be continued…

* * *

Yasuko Fujimoto belongs to me. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
